Total Drama Media
by XironeEmerald
Summary: Welcome! This show features two teams of then, one made entirely of game characters, the other of TV show characters! One player will win at the end, and be the sole carrier of ONE MILLION DOLLARS!
1. The contestants arrive

**A.U. Why hello there readers! Welcome to my first fanfiction on this site! I hope you LOVE this story, if not, please. Learn to? =3 Also I do not own anyone in this series, they all belong to whoever actually owns them...**

 **"Welcome, to beautiful Isle Delfino, where we have gathered twenty contestants, ten from TV shows, and ten from games, to compete for One Million Dollahs!", a voice yelled,"We generously paid the inhabitants a lump sum of cash to abandon this island just so me can shoot this show here!", the voice continued, as the first boat pulls into the dock, revealing a tall, nerdy man.**

 **"Well, finally a resort to relax and work on some long devision!"The man said.**

 **"Welcome, Sheldon, to the island of Isle Delfino!" The host said, scooting him along. The next two people to step out were also nerdy.**

 **"Ah, Welcome Leonard and Howard! Go over there and stand next to Sheldon." He said, as two children stepped off the boat. The first, a fat male in a red coat and blue hat, didnt look happy to be here, and the second, a black haired male in a brown coat and blue hat, looked excited.**

 **"Oh, man! I can't wait to begin this challenge!" The boy, named Stan, started.**

 **"Well, you better keep waiting, loser, because CARTMAN is the winner!" The fat one said.**

 **"Ok, you two just go wait over there. Our next contestant is a man with a shady past, please welcome, THE DOCTOR!"(This is the tenth) The host yelled.**

 **"Allons-y! I hope I get a good shot at this!" Ten said, hoping to make friends.**

 **"Our next three contestants are the Heck Family! Sue, Axl, and Brick!"the host yelled as they all walked up and walked over to the others. After this, a tall skeleton wearing a cloke floated over.**

 **"Oh, hi. This is Grim. Death. Reaper. Devourer of souls. Whatever you would like to call him..." The host said quickly as he ran to the other side of the dock, just as a short, Italian man stepped off the boat.**

 **"Hello, it's-a me, Mario!" The man greeted, just as a blue hedgehog stepped off the boat.**

 **"Hi, my name is Sonic! Sonic The Hedgehog!"He greeted as so.**

 **"WHO THE BLEEP CARES!" Yelled Cartman.**

 **The next person to step off the boat was a tall, skinny man, wearing a large overcoat.**

 **"What's up? My name is Dante. I hunt demons and stuff." He says, whilest walking over to Mario and Sonic.**

 **"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DIE!" A voice screamed from the boat. Out ran a tan-ish man in a blue shirt, and dark blue jeans.**

 **"So, Steve, I saw you met our next contestant, Freddy." The host called out to him, as an animatronic bear walked out, slowly." Let us welcome our next contestants, Ellis, Scout, and Spy!"**

 **The three walked out, Ellis almost bursting with excitement, Scout looking around for anybody interesting, and Spy lighting a cigarrete.**

 **"Im sorry, Spy, but we are gonna have to confiscate those!" He said as he reached for them, but was slapped away.**

 **"You so much as look at me the wrong way again and I'll cut off your toes, one-by-one, and send then to your mother on Christmas..." Spy warned.**

 **While this was going on, two more people stepped off the boat. One was an elfish looking boy, the other was a blonde man wearing a Yellow bike jacket. They didn't really want to get into the arguement, so they just walked off to join the others.**

 **"Well, these are your teams. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Doctor, Cartman, Stan, Sue, Axl, Brick, and Grim: you are the Terrific Toons!"**

 **"Um, while that does account for our teammates being from shows, that does not account for me, which, is in fact, a human." Sheldon started off.**

 **"Oh, shut it, candlestick!" Cartman yelled," We got games to win.**

 **"Mario, Sonic, Dante, Steve, Freddy, Ellis, Scout, Spy, Link, and Chuck: You are the Peeved off Pixels. You guys have to race off from here to the other side of the island, where you will get to your first vote of the season!"**

 **THE TEAMS RACE OFF**

 **Ok, how was chapter one? I tried to make it enjoyable...**


	2. The First Twist

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ISLAND

"Ah, Toons! You guys have made it here first! You guys wait over there unt- NEVER MIND! Pixels! You got here quick. Alright. Both of you guys have to vote. What for? We'll find out in a bit."The man said.

"I vote for Cartman. He is annoying."Sheldon voted.

"I vote for Cartman. Heeeee is ugh." Leonard said.

"Everybody seems to dislike Cartman, so I vote him" Howard said.

"Fat stupid idiot. Cartman" Stan voted.

"Duh, I vote for Sheldon. Candlestick has to go..." Cartman said, evilly.

"Hmm... Sheldon, Howard, and Leonard all seem to love me... I guess I vote for Grim..." The Doctor stated.

"Cartman is a little mean, and I don't like him." Sue said, placing her vote.

"I vote for Sheldon. Nerd." Axl said.

"Cartman. I dont like him." Brick voted.

"Well... This team is full of idiots. Like Billy... I guess I vote Cartman.." Grim states.

"Ok. Now Pixels, vote." Host said, as he walked over to them.

"I vote for Sonic. We need to be organized. Not... whatever he is doing." Mario votes.

"Mario. He's too slow for this team." Sonic states.

"Hmm... I guess I vote for Ellis." Dante voted.

"Freddy. Freddy! FREDDY!" Steve votes.

"...*scribbles down Sonic*..."Freddy writes.

"Oh, wow, I am actually on this! I guess I vote for Sonic." Ellis says.

"Heh. These bozos don't stand a chance. I guess I vote for Sonic." Scout votes.

"Hmm... which one will fall first... how about... Sonic..." Spy votes.

"...Sonic..."Link quietly says.

"Hmm, I guess I vote for Sonic." Chuck states.

"Ok, you all have voted. And... you have voted for... TEAM CAPTAINS! ^_^" Host yells, much to the hatred of Spy, and the disbelief to the others.

"You have got...to be kidding me..." Stan says.

"N-to the ope. Now get to your cabins and get ready for the first challenge." The host says, as each and every contestant groans, except for a certain fat boy.

So chapter two...

I try to make this interesting, but I can't get much done around here. I hope this will get more interesting later on.


	3. First Challenge

"So I decided to try this confessional thing. I do NOT like any of my team. One is a nerdy Candlestick, one is a skeleton, one is a boring man in a coat, one is an annoying teenage *censored*! Good thing they elected me team captain..." Cartman says, in a dirty bathroom.

*At the cabins: Team Toons*

"Ah, so Hi. My name is Stan, and I hope we can get along well." Stan says.

"Shut up, Stan, No one wants to be friends here, These lesser *censored* are all here to lose to ME!" Cartman states.

"Oh, God, Will you JUST SHUT UP!" Axl yells, much to the chagrin of Cartman, and the relief to the others.

"It is Either Candlestick or Poser out next." Cartman threatened.

"Axl, be nice. He is only 5." Sue says

Cartman, overhearing her, snapped. "OH YOU DID NOT JUST CALL ME FIVE, YOU STUPID *censored again*!"

"I agree with Sue, You do seem rather... Immature..." The Doctor says.

"Yeah, kid, you do annoy us." Howard finally said.

"WHO SAID YOU CAN SPEAK!" Cartman yelled.

"Hey, He was voicing his opinion,kid." Leonard stated.

"RESPECT MAH AUTHORITAY!" Cartman yelled as he socked Leonard in the nose."

Leonard and Howard are sitting in the booth. "Shall he stay... or shall he go..."Leonard said, as Howard held his thumb downward.

*on the Pixels side*

"Hello, my name is-a Mario, and I think we should get to know eachother." Mario starts.

"I am Chuck, and I love Bikes.*and killing Zombies*" Chuck states.

"Uh, What was that last part?" Steve asked.

"..." dots Freddy.

"Ok, that guy is unnerving..." Ellis says.

"I am Spy, but I'm sure that you will know that soon."

"I am Ellis, but my buddies call me Ell, but I prefer Ellis, because Ell sounds like a girl's name, and..." Ellis started, but was cut off.

"My name Is Sonic, and I AM AWESOME!"

"My name is Scout, and I am AWESOMER!" Scout said, giving Sonic a death stare.

"Whatever, I am Dante, I guess That matters somehow."

"Emo." Spy says, as Dante Stared daggers at him.

"What's your name?" Ellis asked Link.

"...Link..."

*Over loud speakers.*

"Welcome to the first challenge competitors, you're job is to stay in this room. The person who stays here the longest wins for their team, but a little TWIST! The last one in for the losing team has a say in whether they want an advantage or comfort for their team." The host speaks.

*The Teams go to the room.*

"This will be fun..." Spy says, in complete sarcasm.

*The teams all look bored. After three hours, it is only Cartman, Grim, Doctor, Chuck, Freddy, and Link left*

"Ok, so only one of us can win, so I have an idea."Cartman says.

"Ok, what is that idea fatso-UGH! DID SOMEONE FART!?" Chuck yells, as he Doctor, and Link run out.

"Heh, nice job kid." Grim compliments.

"Thank you, skeletons of fun." Cartman says.

"..." Freddy is unresponsive. He pulls out a piece of paper and writes: "I am a robot, I can wait for as long as it takes."

"Oh, well Doo Doo. It looks like we have no chance..." grim says, clearly in dismay.

"Oh, yes we do." Cartman gets an Idea. He walks over to freddy, and hits him. Freddy gets angry and chases Cartman out of the room, leaving Grim the last one standing.

"AND THE TOONS WIN!"

*End of chapter three*

How did you guys like it? Isn't it cool? No? Well then...


	4. The first Elimination

*At the toons cabin*

"See guys? Im not so bad. I DID win us the challenge." Cartman said, gloating.

"Anyone can be flatulant..." Sheldon said, clearly angry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I think Grim is ok, so I might just rope him in for an alliance." Cartman told the camera.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

*at the Pixels cabin*

"Nice job, guys, too bad WE SUCK!" Sonic insulted his team.

"Hey-a, Shut up-a your face!" Mario yelled back.

"Sonic, you WERE the first one out..." Chuck said.

"Yeah, and as much as I hate saying it, Freddy was the best on the team." Steve added.

()()()()()()()()()()

"Im am detecting a lot a stress on the Steve/Freddy relationship..." Spy said, forming an idea.

()()()()()()()()()()

*Overspeaker*

"Ok guys, time to go to the campfire area, which has been located in the middle of Delfino Plaza." The host said.

*As the Pixels arrive*

"Ah, so it seems you guys lost the FIRST challenge. You all willl go over to that booth, and place your votes."

*after the votes has been placed.*

"I have tallied your votes. When I say your name, come over here by me."

"Mario"

"Freddy"

"Chuck"

"Ellis"

"Spy"

"Scout"

"Dante"

"and Steve"

"Link, Sonic, One of you is going home. The person eliminated, with 7 of the 10 votes, is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

.

..

.

.

.

.

"Sonic, you have been eliminated, pack your bags and get on the boat. The rest of you, go back to your cabins."

"Well, I am sure that Mario made everyone vote me, but Hey, I might come back if there is a place when people come back. Whatever, I am rooting for Dante and Cartman. Final Two right there." Sonic said, when leaving the area.

CHAPTER FOUR IS FINISHED

So, how did you like it?

"IT SUCKED!" Sonic yells.

No one asked you, rodent.


	5. Update Chapter

**Hey, it is I, The Author of this story. I am sorry if I don't update much. I am having writer's block. I cannot think of much stuff to do. I did have one of my AWESOME reviewers give me challenge ideas, and I think I will do those. But I am having trouble deciding what to do to certain characters. I completely forgot that Brick was there. I like Brick though, and I want him to go far, but I might have to elim him early, only because I can't remember that he is there. I want to have more character interaction, but the only ideas I have is Cartman VS everyone (excluding Grim), Steve VS Freddy, and one other idea that I am not sure on doing. I think I might start it in the next chapter, but if I don't like it, I won't do it. I need some ideas for character interaction. If anybody has ideas, feel free to tell me. I am starting the next episode now. I am sorry for wasting your time with this chapter. As the Youtuber Blue Fire Mario would say, Have A Wonderful Rest Of Your Day! ^_^ =3**


	6. The Next Challenge

()(())((((()()()()()()()()

Not having Internet sucks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning everyone on the the Pixels team were just waking up. Mario was the first. He half expected Sonic to still be laying in the bunk above him. The realization that they finally got rid of him kicked in. He smiled a somewhat to be considered evil grin. Ellis was the next to wake up. He shot up like a rocket and yelled NOT THE WITCH really loud, enough to wake everyone in this cabin, and the toons cabin.

"Uh, good morning?" Ellis said, hoping not to make his team any angrier than they were.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay, I am starting to not like that American Idiot, but I think he could be useful." Spy stated, ignoring the fact that he just referenced a Green Day song.

()()()()()()()()()()()

The toons cabin, a scream woke up everyone. Grim shot up, Brick fell off his bed, and Stan cursed. Cartman started to look capable of murder, and Grim just looked tired. A loud voice stated over the intercoms.

"Good Morning Campers! First, I would like to read off who voted for who last night. Everybody who voted for sonic was Mario, Dante, Link, Scout, Spy, Steve, and Chuck. The Link Voters were Sonic, Ellis, and Freddy. Hope that gives you a thought on who your team should like or not. Anyways, the next challenge is in the mess hall. Come on Down and Don't let anything come on up." The host said, laughing evilly.

"I wonder what he means by that? *By That*" Brick asked.

"Why do you do that annoying whisper thing?" Cartman also asked.

AT THE MESS HALL

"Well, look at your feast!" The host said, gesturing to a table full of food, disgusting food,"We have Cow Patty A La Puke, Frog Heads, and my favorite, Deep Fried Racoon. The last person standing for their team without throwing up wins it!"

Everyone was staring at eachother. They all go to sit down. Except for Freddy and Grim, who cannot do this challenge because of the fact that they have no stomachs. The first thing they have to eat is fried eye ball. Brick, Stan, and Link cannot do it. Sheep brains are next. Ellis, Spy, Cartman, Sheldon, and Howard cannot do it.

"Looks like the Toons tribe is losing! Out of their ten members, only Sue, Axl, Leonard, and The Doctor are left." The host pointed out.

The next dish just happens to be ashes from a fire. Sue, Axl, and Leonard lose it, along with Mario, Scout, Chuck, and Steve. This leaves Dante and the Doctor.

"Okay, the next dish. Pears." Just hearing the word makes the doctor a bit worried.

"But, I...I don't like pears."

"Tough luck, buttercup." Dante said, as he took a bite.

*Gulp* The doctor was really worried. He almost quit, but Dante threw up!

"GAH! *bleeping* NAILS!? WHO PUTS NAILS IN A PAIR!?" Dante screamed, clearly in agony.

"And it looks like the Toons win! Pixels, you guys just plain suck. See you in the Plaza! ^_^" The host said.

()()()()()()()()()()()  
"*Bleeping* NAILS!?" Dante screamed, just as he pulled out his sword and destroyed the confession area.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"What happened in here?! 0_0" Sheldon asked.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Okay guys. Go place your votes. Remember, I read those off every morning." The host reminded everyone.

Thirty Minutes later.

"Okay, if I say your name, come on down.

Mario

Freddy

Steve

Spy

Scout

Chuck

Dante

Link and Ellis, one of you is going home. Link, you are too quiet, Ellis, you woke everyone up rudely, which is MY JOB!" The host said.

"Aww shucks. I just hope it isn't me." Ellis said.

"Well bad news...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Link is out."

Link goes quietly, not wanting to yell.

Well, I hope you guys liked. Sorry for the Pause. I haven't had WiFi for about a month.

20-Sonic

19-Link


End file.
